Aku Butuh Bahumu
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Jongin yang mengantuk saat acara MAMA hanya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah bersandar pada sang kekasih./HunKai/ just for HunKai Shipperr, nggak suka nggak usah baca!


Hongkong

MAMA

EXO baru saja tiba di gedung tempat MAMA digelar. Mereka nampak menawan dengan pakaian dan style mereka masing-masing. Kesembilan member ini melangkah dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman yang mempesona. Blitz kamera menyala di sana-sini hanya untuk mengabadikan ketampanan kesembilan member EXO. Berjalan penuh percaya diri di karpet merah, mereka tampak disegani.

Selesai dengan sedikit wawancara dan sesi foto, mereka melangkah memasuki gedung. Atmosfernya sudah berbeda.

"Kita kembali kemari lagi~" ujar Baekhyun menyeletuk. Member lain hanya mengukir senyum tipis.

"EXO tempat kalian di sana!" ujar salah seorang staff memberi tahu.

"Ayo!" ajak Suho. Mereka mengekor di belakang sang leader.

Sejujurnya sejak tadi, Sehun penasaran dengan namja tan yang biasanya berceloteh ria dengan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo itu kini nampak pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah.

' _Dia kenapa ya?'_ batin Sehun. Jujur saja, namja pale itu khawatir. Karena sejak keluar dari hotel, namja tan di sebelahnya itu hanya diam, bicara pun jika ada perlu saja.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Jonginnie~" gumamnya. Chanyeol yang merasa jalan Sehun lambat pun menariknya.

"Kau ini lama sekali!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Iya sabar kenapa sih, hyung?" sungut Sehun kesal.

"Hmmmm~" gumam Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mendengus.

Selama acara berlangsung, diam-diam Sehun melirik kanan-kirinya. Dia mendapati hoobaenya Irene berwajah blank dengan mata sayu mengantuk, ada sunbaenya Big Bang, Daesung yang terang-terangan tertidur, ada GD dan TOP yang menguap, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia tak terlalu melihat ke arah artis yang berada di belakang, karena lampu belakang memang sengaja dimatikan. Tapi Sehun yakin dua atau tiga atau bahkan lebih dari mereka pasti mengantuk atau parahnya tidur.

' _Sejujurnya aku juga mengantuk~'_ batin Sehun lelah.

"Hyung~" Sehun melirik Jongin yang mendekati Baekhyun. Ada yang aneh dengan namja tan itu. Sehun diam-diam melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa, Jongie?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku mengantuk hyung~" ujar Jongin, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun dan tidur. Namun hanya gerakan tak nyaman yang ia tunjukkan. Baekhyun diam-diam mengusap lengan maknae kesayangannya itu pelan tanpa sepengetahuan kamera, namun tertangkap mata elang Sehun, membuat namja pale itu menggeram pelan.

"Aku tak nyaman hyungie~" gumam Jongin. Baekhyun menggumam pelan.

"Cari yang lain, Jongie. Kau tahu bahuku kecil masih saja kau buat bersandar, dasar!" Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia bangun dan mendekati Chanyeol. Setidaknya namja tinggi itu punya bahu lebar.

"Hyung~" panggil Jongin, Chanyeol menoleh. Lagi-lagi Sehun diam-diam mendekati keduanya.

"Hm, apa Jonginnie?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Hyung, aku ngantuk~" ujar Jongin merengek pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, diam-diam dia menepuk bahunya. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Aku pinjam bahumu sebentar ya hyung~" Chanyeol mengangguk. Tidak tertangkap kamera memang, tapi tertangkap mata elang Sehun.

' _Kenapa masih tidak nyaman? Aku sudah sangat mengantukkk~'_ batin Jongin merengek. Chanyeol yang merasa Jongin tidak tenang saat tidur, diam-diam melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh mata elang Sehun.

"Kenapa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku tak nyaman~" ujar Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Jongin terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Duduk di sampingnya dan tanpa aba-aba meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, lalu dalam hitungan detik, namja pale itu dapat medengar dengkuran halus Jongin.

' _Ini nyaman, gomawo Hunnieee~'_ batin Jongin senang, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil saat tidur. Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

' _Kenapa tidak dari tadi, Jongie? Kau kan jadi lebih lama tidurnya~'_ batin Sehun.

' _Kalau di dorm atau di mobil sih ngelus kepala nggak apa. Nah ini? Jongieeeee~ kenapa kau menggemaskan sih?'_ batin Sehun -lagi- gemas. Tangannya gatal ingin mengusap surai Jongin. Chanyeol mendekati Sehun pelan, lalu berbisik.

" _Jelas saja ia tak tenang tidurnya, tempat yang paling nyaman kan di bahu kekasih sendiri~"_ Sehun tertawa pelan, tak ingin mengganggu si tan manis tidur.

" _Kau beruntung Sehun-ah~"_ bisik Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengangguk.

" _Sangat sangat beruntung hyung!"_ bibirnya gatal sungguh ia ingin mencium Jongin sekarang, gara-gara mata tajamnya tak sengaja melirik bibir kissable Jongin.

" _Hei maknae! Jangan main serang! Ini masih di tengah-tengah acara!"_ bisikkan dari Xiumin membuatnya merinding sesaat.

" _Tapi nanti di hotel jangan ganggu aku ya hyung!"_ Chanyeol dan Xiumin mendengus sebal. Dapat dipastikan malam member EXO yang sekamar dengan HunKai tidak akan tenang.

' _Jaljayo Jongie~'_

.

.

.

:END:

* * *

saya bawa ff HunKai~

ini saya buat gara-gara moment Jongin oppa yang tidurnya nyaman banget di bahu Sehun oppa, jadi iriiii~

oke, HunKai Shipperrr ini untuk kaliannn~

read, review, follow, fav!

paypay^^


End file.
